Geronga
is a kaiju who appeared in the TV series Ultraman Max. He appeared in episode 29. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 5 ~ 47 m *Weight: 2 ~ 58,000 t *Origin: Okutama mountains History Ultraman Max Forty years ago, the TV crew for the upcoming show Unbalance had discovered Geronga within an old tunnel system. When it attacked the members of the shoot, three brave actors and crewmen fought it off, successfully breaking off one of its fangs. In great pain, Geronga burrowed away and was eventually forgotten by all except the actors that fought him. Decades later Geronga rose again, even larger than before, but was still missing its one fang. The monster rampaged through the city, but DASH managed to drive it into the park and press their assault. When it was obvious that normal firepower was not enough, Kaito Touma summoned Ultraman Max and fought the blue monster. Geronga fought back hard, using its jumping skills to pound on Max and eventually tackle him. As Max’s power began to run low, he sealed its mouth with his hand, preventing it from launching anymore of its deadly fire. Remembering the story the old man had told Kaito, Max pulled out his Maxium Sword and swiped it through the last remaining fang. Once again in great pain, Geronga stumbled back and began crying over the loss of his fangs. Feeling sympathetic for the monster, Max gathered up Geronga and flew him into the air, taking him to its home in the Okutama Mountains, where he would sleep again, away from humanity. Trivia *Originally, Pagos was to appear in Geronga's place in his episode, but after the death of scriptwriter Masahiro Yamada in 2005, Geronga was created since Pagos' episode debut in Ultra Q was written by Masahiro and the Tsuburaya crew decided to remove the monster from the series as a sign of respect. **Geronga is also a direct reference to Neronga from the original Ultraman. **Geronga's roar is a heavily modified Magular and Toho monster Destoroyah roar. Like any other Pagos archetypes, Geronga shares many traits, such as burrowing and jumping, with the Toho kaiju, Baragon. *Being built based on Baragon's body archetype, Geronga would go on to be used as Neronga in Ultra Galaxy and Magular in Ultra Galaxy Neo. *Geronga's subtitle, the "Cattle Demon Monster" is a reference to the Ushi-oni/Gyuki folklore in Japan, which varies depending on the specific area. Geronga is more likely to resemble the Ehime Prefecture's depiction of said Yokai. *Geronga was named after an abandoned script of Ultra Q. Powers and Weapons *Flames: Geronga can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. *Extraordinary Jumper: Geronga can jump high into the air. *Burrowing: Geronga can burrow at moderate speeds. Weaknesses The fangs on Geronga’s mouth are very sensitive. Geronga Flame.png|Flames Geronga Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper Geronga Burrowing.png|Burrowing Gallery Thumbnail.jpg Geronga I.png Geronga II.png Geronga III.png Geronga v Ultraman Max.png Geronga v Ultraman Max I.png Geronga pic.png Max vs Geronga.jpg Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju